


Brothers Make Better Lovers

by ColoredGayngels



Series: 100 Kinks [37]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: 100 kinks, Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Crying During Sex, Dom/sub, Hair-pulling, Incest, Lingerie, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Club, Sibling Incest, Threesome - M/M/M, like Big Warning for that, sex worker connor, sex worker nines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 14:21:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16536239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColoredGayngels/pseuds/ColoredGayngels
Summary: What do you think, baby brother?” Niles asks Connor. “Should we let Gavin play with us?”





	Brothers Make Better Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> 69\. Involving a Hooker/Prostitute  
> Title from Souljacker Pt. I by Eels  
> [100 Kinks Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/coloredgayngels/playlist/0r286gee0z77JnI4RHajr1?si=Cr3NZxWMQ3CjR4goMv2IjA)

_From: Tina  
_ _Booked you a room at that club you like_

Gavin scoffs at his phone, pissed at himself for telling Tina about the place, how he occasionally hit it up when he was single and stressed. Sure, he was frustrated all the time, but that didn’t mean she could go and book him something.

Of course, he’s going to go. That shit is _expensive_ , and he’s not about to do his best friend like that. He double checks the information she sent and walks into the club. He stops by the bar, ordering a shot on Tina’s tab (might as well, since she’s why he’s here), before heading toward the back.

He gives his name when the bouncer asks, provides his ID, and then he’s being led down the hall to the private rooms. He nearly runs into the guy when he stops in front of the third door. The plaque outside it reads “Connor & Niles” in fancy script, and Gavin wrinkles his nose.

“You’re sure this is the right one?” Gavin asks. He was sure Tina would’ve just gotten him a room with some chick he could fuck quick and dirty then leave. The bouncer nods, and Gavin shrugs. Tina paid for it. He might as well.

He enters without knocking, and his breath hitches at the scene in front of him.

Two men are sitting on the end of a bed, one considerably smaller than the other, sitting sideways on the bigger one’s lap. The bigger one is wearing a white dress shirt and black slacks, the smaller in baby blue silk, almost too short to be considered a dress, high neck and no sleeves, sheer black stockings, matching baby blue lace panties and heels. What the smaller is wearing isn’t what strikes him, though.

From what he can see from the smaller one working his lips on the bigger’s neck, they’re nearly _identical_. Same brown hair, though the smaller’s is a little longer, same high cheekbones, same strong jaw, same smattering of freckles and moles.

Gavin gasps when he notices, already almost fully hard, and the bigger one looks up at him with piercing eyes, the color matching the smaller one’s clothes.

“Connor,” the bigger one says, and the smaller - Connor - hums, not stopping what he’s doing. “We have a guest, Connor.”

This time, Connor stops, turns to look at Gavin, and Gavin spots the only difference besides their size: Connor’s warm, brown eyes.

Then Connor shrugs, shifts so he’s straddling the bigger one, Niles, back to Gavin, and goes back to kissing the bigger one’s neck.

“What’s your name?” Niles asks.

“Gavin.”

“Gavin. What do you think, baby brother?” Niles asks Connor. “Should we let Gavin play with us?”

And _fuck_ , that’s hot. Of course they were brothers; there was no way they could look so identical and not be related. Connor looks back at Gavin through long dark lashes.

“Only if he’s good.”

Gavin nearly comes on the spot.

Niles stands, lifting Connor with him like the smaller weighs nothing, and gently sets his brother on the bed. Connor pouts for a moment, but kicks off his heels and pulls his legs up to sit pretty and wait. Gavin subconsciously straightens his spine when Niles approaches him, and finds himself having to look up slightly to meet the man’s eyes. Niles looks Gavin up and down, cool, calculating.

“We don’t usually agree to play with someone we haven’t met, but your circumstances were… intriguing. You must be desperate if someone else had to set you up.” Niles begins walking a circle around Gavin. “Now, Connor has agreed to let you stay, which means some ground rules are in order. First off, _I_ am in charge. Not you. I will only stop if someone safewords out. Are you familiar with the stoplight system?” Gavin nods. “Good. Second, you will address me as Sir.” Gavin nods again. “Good. Finally, Connor belongs to _me_. I am allowing you to borrow him, and even then, you may only borrow his mouth. You will not mark him. If I see a single mark that was not left by _me_ , you will be punished. You will not hurt him. If I think for so much as a second that Connor is not enjoying himself, we will stop and you will leave.” Niles stops, back in front of Gavin. “Do you understand, Mr. Reed?”

Gavin nods a third time.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t quite catch that.”

“Yeah, I understand.”

Niles doesn’t move, looking at Gavin expectantly, maybe even a tinge of discernible disappointment.

Gavin swallows thickly. “Y-yes, Sir.”

“Good. Connor.”

“Mhm?”

“Come undress our guest. He’s wearing far too much, don’t you think?”

“Way too much.” Connor shoots Gavin a sly grin before padding over in stockinged feet. He winks at Gavin before turning around and pulling Niles down into a possessive kiss, like he’s making sure Gavin knows who’s running the show. Connor pulls away when he’s good and ready, but Niles looks unphased. Instead, he grabs Connor’s chin and firmly tells him, “Behave.” before letting go. Gavin shivers at Niles’ commanding tone. God, he knew he was into it, but he didn’t expect the scene to take effect so quickly.

Connor finally turns his attention fully to Gavin. He takes both of Gavin’s hands in his own, leads Gavin over to the chair beside the bed. He pushes Gavin’s hoodie off, resting it over the back of the chair before cool, slender hands make their way up Gavin’s shirt, pulling it up as they go. One hand stops to pinch Gavin’s nipple, and Gavin lets out a surprised squeak.

“Connor,” Niles says, “play nice.”

Connor rolls his eyes and pulls the t-shirt the rest of the way off and sets it on top of the hoodie. He gracefully sinks to his knees, and skilled fingers have Gavin’s belt undone and jeans around his ankles in no time. Connor helps Gavin steps out of them, pulling off Gavin’s shoes and socks as well, and they receive the same treatment as his shirt and hoodie.

“That’s enough, Connor.” Niles’ heavy, still-shoe-clad footsteps approach them, stopping so close to Gavin that he can feel the heat radiating off the older brother’s chest. Niles leans in, breath hot on Gavin’s ear, and a firm hand takes hold of his chin. “Look at him, Gavin. So pretty, got himself all dressed up, just for you.”

Gavin takes in Connor: still on his knees on the plush carpet, stockings perfect around his legs, his ass just peeking out from the back of his ungodly short dress. Soft curls brush a freckled forehead, and brown eyes stare sweetly up at them. “Yes, Sir.”

“Absolutely breathtaking. Connor.” Connor’s eyes flick to the side, over Gavin’s shoulder as the brothers make eye contact. Niles’ grip on Gavin’s chin shifts to caress his cheek, and Connor moves forward on his knees, nuzzles up against Gavin’s clothed erection. Gavin lets out a shaky breath, and Niles speaks again. “Do you want his mouth, Gavin? My baby brother’s sweet mouth, that I have so generously given you permission to use?”

“Y-yes, Sir. Thank you, Sir,” Gavin rushes out. He’s harder than he’s ever been, and Connor’s full, pink lips mouthing at his cock through his underwear isn’t helping. Connor and Niles make eye contact again, and Connor’s pulling down Gavin’s boxers, just enough to pull his cock out, and then _holy fucking shit_ , Connor’s lips are on him, sucking firmly at the head. Gavin’s knees buckle, and he’s held up only by Niles’ strong arms and firm chest behind him. Connor’s mouth is _good_ , hot and wet and tight, tongue working magic along Gavin’s shaft, taking him almost all the way down after only a minute or so. Gavin grabs onto Niles’ arm with one hand, digging his nails in, his other hand reaching up to wrap around the back of Niles’ neck, all in a vain attempt to ground himself.

He’s close, he’s so fucking close, and then Niles thrusts firmly against Gavin with his hips, pushing Gavin’s dick further into Connor’s mouth, Connor moans around Gavins dick, drool leaking from the corner of his mouth, he’s so close, close, _close_ -

Niles tangles his hand in Connor’s hair and pulls Connor off of Gavin with a pop, and the hand whose arm Gavin was holding reaches down and squeezes the base of Gavin’s cock.

“No, no, no, so close, _please_ ,” Gavin whines, and Niles squeezes harder. Gavin lets out a choked sound, half moan, half sob, tries to pull his hips away from Niles’ grip, but he can’t, he isn’t close anymore, his knees are weak, head kind of floaty, tears are starting to run down his cheeks. Connor’s soft hand rubs the outside of Gavin’s thigh.

“Gavin?” Connor’s voice is as soft as his skin, gently floating over Gavin’s ears. “Color?”

Gavin takes a moment to catch his breath before meeting Connor’s concerned gaze. He swallows. “Green. I’m green.” His voice is rough, fucked out even though he hasn’t come. Connor presses a gentle kiss to Gavin’s hip.

“Good.”

Niles releases his grip on Gavin’s cock, and Gavin sighs in relief. Connor pulls Gavin’s underwear the rest of the way off, leaving trails of kisses down his thighs as Gavin cools down. Once Gavin steps out of his underwear, Niles scoops him up, one arm under his shoulders and the other under his knees. “You’ve been such a good boy for us, Gavin.” Gavin sniffles and nods, resting his head on Niles’ shoulder. “Since you’ve been so good, Connor’s going to get you ready, and then I’m going to fuck you. Alright?”

“Green, Sir.” Niles nods, carrying Gavin to the bed. Connor’s sitting pretty again, this time with a small bottle of lube beside him. Niles lets Gavin down gently and kneels over him, still fully dressed. Niles wipes away Gavin’s tears, presses a kiss to each cheek, backs off to toe his shoes off and lean against the wall.

Connor takes that as his cue, swinging one leg over Gavin so he’s straddling Gavin’s stomach. Connor leans down, capturing Gavin’s lips, working Gavin’s tongue with his own, rubbing his lace-clad erection against Gavin. Gavin hesitantly brings his hands up to cup Connor’s cheeks, pulling him closer, making the kiss deeper. Connor tangles his fingers in Gavin’s hair and tugs lightly, pulling a soft moan from Gavin’s throat.

Having Connor’s lithe body pressed against Gavin’s brings in so many sensations- the light sting in his hair, a tickle of Connor’s curls on his forehead, plush lips on his, the faintest hint of stubble against his palms, cool silk against his nipples, coarse lace on his abdomen. However, there was a severe lack of stimulation on his dick, almost fully hard again from Connor’s ministrations. Gavin whines, moves his hands down to Connor’s hips, tries to move him back so his ass presses against Gavin’s dick, but to no avail.

Connor, to Gavin’s surprise, is stronger than he thought, breaking off their kiss, grabbing Gavin’s wrists and pinning them above his head. “I think you’re forgetting who’s in charge,” Connor says, close to Gavin’s ear.

From his spot on the wall, Niles clears his throat. “It seems you’ve forgotten as well, little brother. Get to work.”

Connor huffs and rolls his eyes. “Can we at least tie him up?”

“No.”

“Fine.” Connor slides off Gavin, releasing his wrists in exchange for popping open the bottle of lube and slicking up his fingers.

Gavin’s back flies off the bed when Connor immediately starts with two fingers. He wastes no time, quick and efficient, opening Gavin up without teasing. Gavin was babbling, begging for Connor to find his prostate, touch his dick, _anything_ , _just let me come, please!_ He was going to cry again, he couldn’t come just from this. And then Connor brushes _just the right spot_ and Gavin chokes out a sob. He’s so lost in the sudden burst of pleasure that he almost misses Connor’s slender fingers pulling out and Niles’ thicker ones taking their place, immediately pressing hard against Gavin’s prostate, not leaving it alone until he’s shaking and Niles has to squeeze the base of Gavin’s dick to stop him coming again.

Niles doesn’t give Gavin a chance to catch his breath this time, flipping him over so his face is pressed against the mattress, ass up. Niles roughly pulls Gavin’s hands back, holding his wrists with one big hand. Gavin wiggles his ass, tries to push closer so Niles will just fuck him already, yelps when Niles’ other hand comes down on his ass.

“Be patient.”

“Yes, Sir.”

There are slick sounds behind Gavin, and based on the hands holding Gavin’s wrists and hip, he can only assume Connor is the one lubing up his brother’s cock, and fuck if that isn’t the hottest thing to imagine: Connor’s fingers wrapping around the cock Gavin hasn’t seen yet but can only imagine is huge if its owner is anything to go by, the two of them keeping eye contact, eyes and hands and bodies they’ve known their whole lives.

He’s pulled back to the present when Niles’ cock finally, _finally_ , presses against his hole, and Niles pushes in. Gavin’s breath is pushed out of his lungs the further in Niles goes, and _fuck, he’s bigger than Gavin thought._ Niles bottoms out, and Gavin only has a moment to adjust before Niles pulls almost all the way back, _no, wait, want it so bad, please-_

Gavin _screams_ when Niles slams his hips back into Gavin’s, setting a bruising pace, rough and fast, Gavin only held in place by Niles’ grip on his wrists. Gavin moans with every thrust, tears falling freely now, it feels so good, _so good, keep going, please, please, please, don’t stop,_ fingers flexing to find something to hold, anything, the only thing filling his mind being _Niles, Niles, Niles_. Large fingers twist in his hair, yanking, a breathy moan leaving Gavin’s throat. He’s upright, his wrists still restrained, Niles still pounding into him, pulling his head back, teeth on Gavin’s neck, _please, please, mark me, please, Sir_ , _make me yours_. Niles bites down, hard, Gavin doesn’t care if he draws blood, just wants to feel.

Gavin hears another moan, not one of his, feels Niles shake his head against Gavin’s shoulder, feels him slow down inside Gavin but not stopping.

“Look at Connor, Gavin.” Gavin forces his eyes open as the hand in his hair guides him to look towards the younger brother. Connor is leaning against the headboard, legs spread, baby blue lace resting just under his balls, pale fingers wrapped around a pretty, flushed cock. Perfect, white teeth press into one perfect, pink lip, and Gavin moans at the sight. Connor’s so pretty, so perfect, Gavin’s been so good, Gavin wants to suck Connor’s perfect dick, wants Niles to fuck him into oblivion while he does it, doesn’t want this to ever end. Gavin opens his mouth, tongue poking out a bit, tries to lean toward Connor as far as he can with Niles’ hold on him.

Niles chuckles when he feels Gavin try to move to Connor, pulls him back with a sharp tug of hair and thrust of hips. Gavin gasps out another desperate _please_ . “I told you that you may borrow my brother’s mouth, Gavin, and you did. Was that not enough? Have I not been generous sharing what is _mine_ with such a greedy slut like you? Am I not enough to satisfy you?” Niles pulls Gavin’s hair even harder, and fresh tears run hot down his cheeks.

“You’re enough, I’m sorry, I’m a slut, please don’t stop, please, I need it, need you, fuck, please,” Gavin babbles tries to fuck himself back onto the cock in his ass, tries to prove that he deserves it, “please, I’ll be good, please, _please_.”

Seemingly pleased with Gavin’s begging, Niles picks his pace back up, fucking Gavin hard, perfect, _so good, please, more_ , fingers leaving Gavin’s hair, wrapping around Gavin’s own dick, hard, aching, _please, please please, close, please, fuck!_

Gavin comes so hard that his vision goes white. He feels like he’s floating, he’s the only being in existence for a few minutes.

When he comes to, Connor’s stroking his hair. Gavin’s on his back, sweaty, sticky, covered in come, but Connor’s touch is so soft. “Hi,” Connor says, smiling softly.

“Hi,” Gavin croaks, throat sore.

Connor leans in to press a soft kiss to Gavin’s forehead, then sits back up. “It’s my turn, okay?” Gavin nods, and Connor crawls away from him. Connor crawls away from Gavin, and right into Niles’ lap, knees on either side of his brother’s thighs, both still clothed with the exception of Niles’ dick, still hard, hanging out of his pants. The position they're in is almost identical to how they were sitting when Gavin came in, and Connor seems to pick right back up where they left off, kissing and licking around Niles’ neck and jaw.

Tired, sated, Gavin watches. Connor’s movements are fluid, practiced, he knows where to suck and nip that will guarantee a sound from his older brother, Niles knows where to put his hands to make Connor shiver. Niles tilts his head to capture Connor’s mouth, they move in such perfect sync, tongues sliding and twisting together, Niles pulling aside the back of Connor’s panties, smoothly pulling out the plug that sits there, Connor re-lubing Niles’ cock, raising up on his knees, sinking down on his brother immediately. Gavin could watch them forever.

They’re beautiful. Perfect. Mesmerizing.

Connor rides his brother like his life depends on it. Niles’ hands are on Connor’s trim waist, not controlling, but steadying, and it’s clear that _Connor_ is the one in charge now. Connor owns Niles, bites him high on his neck as though to show the world exactly who Niles belongs to.

“Fuck, Gavin,” Connor says, breathless. “Been waiting all evening for this, waited for you to be here, wanted you to watch. Hate sharing him, but you two looked so fucking _good_ together, so pretty, Gav, could share him with you forever just to see it.”

Gavin’s dick twitches, and he groans softly. He drags himself closer so his head is beside Niles’ hip, and one of Niles’ hands leaves Connor’s hip to stroke Gavin’s hair.

Niles lets out a low moan. “Con, I’m-”

“I know, fuck, almost, c’mon, fuck me, Niles, _ah!_ ” Connor’s nails dig into Niles’ shoulders and he comes between the brothers, soaking through the lace over his dick. He slumps forward, leaning on Niles’ chest, and Niles pushes his hips up once, twice, and comes, fingers tightening in Gavin’s hair one final time.

Niles recovers first, lifts Connor off his lap and lays him beside Gavin before leaving the bed. Connor rests a hand on the back of Gavin’s head and pulls him into a lazy kiss. Connor’s intoxicating, and Gavin never wants to stop. He does stop, however, when he’s startled by Niles clearing his throat. Gavin blushes, looks down, tries to apologize, but Niles just smirks.

“I did say you could borrow his mouth.” Gavin blushes harder, buries his face in Connor’s shoulder as Niles cleans them off. “You were so good, Gavin, so good for us, so nice to Connor, just like I asked.”

Gavin can feel himself starting drift off, but he can’t, he has to stay awake, has to go home, doesn’t wanna go home. Connor laughs, a beautiful, rich sound, and Gavin realizes he spoke aloud.

“Fuck, s-sorry, didn’t, uh, didn’t mean to say that,” he stumbles, but Connor stops him with another kiss.

“Don’t be sorry. It happens.” Connor stretches beside him. “I wish you could stay, too.”

Niles sits on the side of the bed, Gavin’s clothes in hand. Gavin lets Niles dress him, wants to savor the last few minutes he has with these two amazing men, makes a mental note to thank Tina at some point, makes another note to save up to see Connor and Niles again.

He’s sent off with lingering kisses from both brothers, a bottle of water, and an ache in his thighs.

 

* * *

 

Connor climbs onto Niles’ back after Gavin leaves, shoes in hand, body exhausted. As his brother walks them to their dressing room, Connor asks, “Can we keep him?”

Niles laughs. “If we get him again, we can keep him.” Connor huffs.

They lock the door behind them, and Connor slides off his brother’s back.

“What if we go to him?”

Niles freezes. He turns to look at Connor. “How?”

Connor pulls a small white card out of his stocking. “I got his card,” he says, grinning. “Detective Gavin Reed, DPD.” Niles shakes his head at his little brother.

“You’re unbelievable.”

* * *

 

Gavin collapses in his bed, exhausted in a good way. He’s just about to fall asleep when his phone chimes. Groaning, wondering who the _fuck_ decided to text him at this hour, he picks it up.

_Brunch tomorrow? C+N_

Gavin smiles at his phone, types out a quick _of course, when and where_ before drifting off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr at [gayngels-and-colors](https://gayngels-and-colors.tumblr.com) or [100kinks](https://100kinks.tumblr.com)


End file.
